revield secrets
by Brittana and Doccubus
Summary: me jessica and mike got married and moved to england after graduation but 2 years later we went back to forks to visit bella but there was a nasty suprise waiting for us when we got there!. read to find out more
1. Chapter 1, revield secrets

**_My name is Jessica im one of bellas friends from high school me and mike were the first ones to make friends with Bella. Mike asked bella to prom the first year she moved to the school but bella turned him down so he asked me and from then on we started dating eventully after bella and Edward ( edward is a guy bella met in the first year of high school) got married so did me and mike we soon after moved to England but when we went back to forks 2 years later to visit bella we had a nasty surprise here is our story._**

**_"Hey jess what time is our flight to forks" said mike looking back over his sholder towords Jessica "in half an hour im so exited we havnt seen bella in 2 years" Jessica was nerly jumping up and down in her seat "ok, ok calm down just go to sleep ill wake you when its time to board the plane" fine jess said as she came to sit next to mike and rested her head on his sholder._**

**_7 hours later_**

**_"Jess wake up were in forks" mike said as he shook jess awake "what happened to waking me when we borded the plane never mind ok im up lets go see our old friend bella" jess jumped up with exitment and skipped her way to the plane door. She missed this place and all her friends In it. Mike and jess walked slowly hand in hand to the cullen house as they aproched the door a little blond haird girl who looked to be about 4 or 5 jumped out from the bushes "BOO ho your not my daddy never mind" the girl skipped towords the door, opend it, walked through and closed it behind her. "there is 2 people outside I think they want you" bella walked to the door and opend it mike and jess were stood there on the doorstep just about to ring the doorbell "bella is that you" Jessica breathed with amazment "well are you going to come in or are you going to stand out there all day" bella said smirking, mike and jess walked into the big house and sat on the white leather sofa. The blond girl skipped back In the room "hey here they are again" she said walking up to them and cocking her head to 1 side "who are they" her voice was soft and curious "who are you" mike and jess said a little confused "I asked you first" she smiled "don't be cheeky renesmee this is mike and jess my friends from high school and this is renesmee mine and edwards daughter" said bella picking up renesmee at that point edward ran up behind bella and whisperd in bellas ear "boo" "edward you remember mike and jess from high school don't you" bella looked up at edward "ye hi long time no see" edward said warmly bella put renesmee down on the floor beside her. Renesmee walked over to mike and jess and reached up to there faces "RENESMEE NO" bella said in a woried voice but it was too late renesmee alredy had her hands firmly on there faces bella sighed. A look of amazment became visible on mike and jess's faces when renesmee finally droped her hands by her sides and looked into there eyes "renesmee what did you show them" asked bella nervously renesmee ran upstairs as fast as she could "how could you keep something as big as this from me" said jess angrily "what do you meen" bella asked "why didn't you tell me you were a vampire" jess showed a betrayed look on her face and so did mike "ho that it was a secret I didn't want people thinking I was a monster" bella bowed her head "you couldn't be a monster even if you tried" edward said in a calm voice from behind her "thanks but if people knew they would think Im a monster and if Charlie found out" bella shudderd at the thought of Charlie knowing she was a vampire "hey guys wats goin on" Jacob burst through the door with a cheecky grin on his face "not now jake" bella said putting her hand up to his face "why whats wrong" he now had a note of concern in his voice "did you know bella was a vampire?" asked jess quickly "they know!" "yea but we didn't tell them" "nessie" said Jacob smirking "who is nessie" mike asked "renesmee but ever since she was born Jacob always called her nessie" alice and jasper walked into the room and joined bella and edward by the couch "hey alice hi jasper" said edward looking over his shoulder "speaking of nessie where is she" asked jasper, jess and mike were a bit shocked when jasper spoke because they never heard him speak before he always used to be pretty quiet but not any more "she took off upstairs because she told mike and jess that im a vampire" bella looked back to them "really that dosnt sound like our little renesmee" said jasper confused "yep it was her alright but she kind of showed it us in our heads" said mike nodding his head "ill go bring her down" said jake heading for the stairs "are all of you vampires or is it just bella" asked jess "well im not going to lie if you know about bella being a vampire then youre gunna figure out sooner or later that we are aswell" said a blond haired woman, it was Rosalie and emmet they also came and stood next to the sofa followed by Carlisle and esme "hey all your eyes have gone black" said mike looking at each of them "I know its because we are hungry" said Carlisle from the back of the crowd "DR cullen you're a vampire too but you a doctor how do you resist the sight of blood" asked jess "years and years of practice" Carlisle smiled._**

**_"Hey nessie its jake can I come in" said Jacob knocking on the door 4 times "as long as your not going to shout at me" said renesmee trying to hide the fact that she was crying, jake walked into the room and found renesmee sat up on alice`s bed jake shut the door behind him and sat next to renesmee on the white silk bed "why did you tell mike and jess that your mommy was a vampire" he asked in a low and calm voice "I don't know im really really sorry" she began to cry again "im not the one you should be saying sorry to" jake looked deeply into her eyes then she flew her arms arround his neck "come on lets go say your sorry to your mommy yea" "ok you promise she wont shout at me" "I promise" jake carried renesmee out of the room and down the stairs everyone watched jake as he came slowly down the stairs carrying renesmee in his arms, he set her down beside esme and she walked to her mothers side "im really, really sorry mommy I promise I wont do it again" there was a expression of anger on bellas face but then she thought to herself she is only young she will learn from her mistakes the maddness on her face wore off and a calm, warm expresion took its place bella croutched down on the floor and held her arms open "come here" renesmee ran as fast as she could into her mothers arms "so is nessie and Jacob vampire aswell" mike asked curiosly "no renesmee is only half vampire she gets that from edward and hald human she gets that from me because I had her when I was human" ansuwred bella "and what about Jacob" jess asked "ho he is a wearwolf" mike and jess sat there so amazed they couldn't talk they couldn't even move the silance was broken with the sound of everybodys laughter. They had a great night after that played some bored games and watched a little tv when it was time to leave the cullen house bella and edward drove them to charlies house because that was where they were for the week they pulled up on the drive, bella and edward walked them in they had, had a long day and were very tired "hi bells havnt seen you arround here very mutch" said Charlie as they walked through the door bella didn't hear him, jess collapsed on the sofa and fell straight to sleep she was talking in her sleep whitch was very funny, she was mummbling all sorts of things but 1 thing came out of her mouth witch really should have stayed in her head "I cant belive the cullens are vampires" jess mumbled as she tossed and turned on the sofa, Charlie stood up and turned to bella and edward all was silent….._**


	2. Chapter 2, happy family for now

"Ha ha ha she dosnt no what she is talking about I mean vampires don't really exist" bella was trying to fake a smile on her face but Charlie wasn't buying it "ISABELLA SWAN YOU TELL ME WHATS GOING IN RIGHT NOW" Charlie was stood straight his hands scrunched into fists and it looked like his head was going to burst with anger. Edward pushed bella backwards and stood in front of her his hands also in fists "leave her alone you harm her and your in big trouble" edward hissed through his teeth followed with a growl "EDWARD I gotta handle this on my own" bella put a restashured hand on edwards sholder. Edward stood his ground for a few seconds but soon caved under bellas soft voice "dad there is nothing to get mad about vampire are mythical creatures, they have red eyes pale, white skin and wear all black I mean I don't even look like that" bella exclaimed. Charlie belived the lie and relaxed his hands and sat back on the sofa "NO its true they are vampires all of them but they say they only drink animal blood and they want to fit in and be as normal as possible" "MIKE" bella shouted at the top of her voice edward turned to face him and shot him a feirce glare. Charlie shot me a glare too a glare of anger and disapointment, he sighd and leaned his head on the back of the sofa "why didn't you tell me bells" he said in a calm voice "because I thought you might be afraid of me and you would be ashamed to call me your daughter" bella hung her head and she could feel a tear roll down her cheek "everything is going to be fine I promise" edward said with a smile as he lifter bellas head up so her eyes met his, bella wiped the tear away from her ice cold cheek _**im confused **_Charlie thought to himself "yes I thought you would be" edward said his eyes focosed on Charlie "b- but how d " Charlie stutted looking more confused than ever "ho ye I forgot to mention edward can read minds, I am a sheild, alice can see the future, jasper can controle feelings and renesmee can project things into your head" bella said with a smile "nessie is a vampire too" Charlie said with amazment "well actually she is half vampire, half human because I had her when I was human so she gets that part off me and obviously the vampire part off edward" bella explained as she wrapped edwards arms arround her and smiled warmly "he is still confused lets take him to Carlisle he can explain this better" edward said kissing bella on the top of her head "ye I think that's a good idia" before they could move one inch alice and renesmee casully walked through the door "I just came to see what was taking so long and nessie just wanted to come" alice said warmly as she walked over to join them, mike was asleep now in the small armchair next to the fire "where are you going" asked alice "going to see Carlisle he can explain vampires and vamparism better than we can" answerd edward "wait he knows aswell who was it this time" alice was starting to get a bit annoyed "hey don't look at us it was the 2 clownes in the corner" bella pointed to mike and Jessica alice didn't say anything else "where are we going now aunt alice" nessie said in a soft sweet voice "were going home" exclaimed alice "ok put me down I wanna run" alice put nessie down on the ground "ill race ya last one home has to arm wrestle uncle emmet" nessie giggled "dad jump on my back" bella said bending down to make it esier for Charlie to climb on but he didn't "dad if I can lift that truck up with one hand im sure I can manage you. He hesitated and the climbed onto bellas back _**this is so weired getting piggybacked by my own daughter **_Charlie thought, edward chuckled "ok dad hang on tight got it" "got it" "GO" renesmee shouted at the top of her voice they all set of for the woods with edward in the lead followed by bella then alice and poor renesmee in last but she wasn't botherd afterall it was only a game. When they got home they had not changed edward was still first, bella was still second, alice was still third and nessie was still last "ho man this is so not fair" nessie joked " hey rosalie wheres Carlisle" said alice "the garage with esme, emmet, and jasper" rosalie ansuwred in a high voice they all headed for the garage with rosalie following behind when they got there emmet and jasper were sat talking on the work surface with esme and Carlisle stood next to them "Carlisle we have a bit of a problem" edward said in a worried voice "what is it" "Jessica and mike told Charlie that were all vampires" bella braced herself for the shouts and bad comments but she heared nothing finnaly "well it was only a matter of time before he found out" Carlisle said walking towords them "we came here to ask you to" edward began but was interrupted "you want me to explain us to him" Carlisle said smiling "yes you're the oldest you know more about vampires than we do you were a member of the voltouri for 3 centuries" alice smiled "ok well vampires are known in ledgends as pale, bloodthirsty, all in black, red eyed monsters well were not like that exept for the pale skin part. We want to be as normal as possible and to have as mutch of a human life as possible that's why we send bella, edward, alice, jasper, rosalie, emmet to school and we will send renesmee to school probley in about 2 weeks. But unlike humans we have super speed, strength and hearing, we hunt but only animals we like to think of ourselves as vedgatarians so you wont be in any danger. Some of us have powers and we all glisten in the sunlight" Carlisle finally stopped talking and stood back with esme "do you understand us a bit more now Charlie" jasper said jumping down off the work surface "ye thanks for explaning it to me I promise to keep this a secret" Charlie held out a firm hand to Carlisle and he shook it alice jumped up and down with exitment like a 5 year old would when she opens her presents on christmass day she flew her arms around Charlie's neck and shouted welcome to the family everyone started laughing.

They better make the most of the happiness because soon something will emerge from the darkness to seek its revenge on the cullens and anyone close to them…. HA. .HA


End file.
